Knight Rider: Rising
by Charlie Edwards
Summary: Michael & KITT are sent to investigate the Meteor Shower and met Jonathan & Martha Kent and their young son Clark. KITT also discovers a Kryptonian AI bent on taking over the world. Michael, KITT, Trinity and a Young Clark Kent must stop this AI
1. Michael Meets The Kents, Part 1

Knight Rider: Rising

( _This story is rated M for Mature. All Knight Rider characters are ©1982-1986;2008-2009 Universal Studios. All Smallville characters &elements are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & The CW Network. All other characters are mine)_

 _Chapter 1: Michael meets the Kents_

 _October 21, 1989:_ Michael pushed KITT's accelerator down as he passed through Central City, and he was on his way to Smallville, a small town outside of Wichita, Kansas. The little town had been known as the largest supplier of cream corn, earning it the nickname " _the creamed corn capital of the world_ but something more recently had happened to Smallville. A meteor had hit the small town. The Meteor shower caused both death and destruction. _FLAG_ had been recently had become an agency that had been absorbed by the FBI, but the structure of _FLAG_ had stayed the same. His boss and friend Devon Miles had recently passed and his great granddaughter who bore the same name had taken over operations and he had been instructed to go to Smallville to investigate the meteor shower. He began to see Meteor fragments as he approached Smallville.

"KITT, how much damage are we seeing," Michael said as he saw craters of various sizes.

" _The town has suffered damage estimates nearly 10 million dollars. One of the largest craters is near Loeb bridge. It's near the Luthor estate about 25 minutes away from the home,"_ KITT said. Michael navigated the car over to the bridge to see NASA and the _Department of Meteorological Investigations_ were in Hazmat suits using various equipment no doubt supplied by _Knight Industries._ He arrived to see a young woman near a couple. Michael walked over to them. The young woman flashed an FBI badge as he approached with her hand extended.

"Sorry, no civilians," She said briskly. He then removed from his leather jacket an FBI badge.

"Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Michael Knight, and I work for the _Foundation for Law And Government_. And you are?" he asked after stating his name.

"Trinity Jean Knight. Is your father Wilton Knight?" She asked. He smiled.

"No, but I knew him years ago, before his death. He saved me from death and gave me his name," _Michael_ said as he put his badge away.

"I'm one of Wilton's daughters," Trinity acknowledged. Michael crossed his arms over his chest, as he and Jennifer Knight had talked for years about family, but Trinity's name had not come up.

"I know Jennifer Knight, Wilton's last remaining daughter, and she never mentioned you," Michael said. Trinity smiled.

"That's because Jennifer never knew I existed. My mother had me before Garth and Jennifer were born. She had told me she had met a drifter in the 60's shortly after she married Wilton. Wilton never knew about me, but Elizabeth wanted to honor the man she had married, so she gave me his last name," Trinity explained.

"I followed the _Foundation's_ history and of course you, Mr. Knight," she added. They smiled at each other. Trinity then motioned for the couple to join them. Michael stared at them.

"Mr. Knight, I'd like to introduce Jonathan & Martha Kent. They are farmers here in the community. They claim to not know anything about the impact, but their truck was flipped over during the Meteor Shower," Trinity said.

Michael shook Jonathan's hand and was surprised to receive a hug from Martha.

"It's good to meet you, Mr. Knight," Martha said.

"It's a tragic what happened," Michael said as they turned and saw in the distance Luthor mansion.

"Yes it is," Jonathan said. Michael's watch beeped.

"Yes, KITT, what is it?" He asked toggling the communication link between the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ & himself.

" _Michael, I'm receiving a communications link between myself and another artificial intelligence but this one is more advanced, almost alien in nature,"_ KITT said. Trinity, Martha and Jonathan looked at each other with looks of surprise.

"What is it?" Michael asked KITT. " _I don't know but we need to find out,"_ the car responded.

 _To be continued…_


	2. Michael Meets the Kents Part 2

Knight Rider: Rising

( _This story is rated M for Mature. All Knight Rider characters are ©1982-1986;2008-2009 Universal Studios. All Smallville characters &elements are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & The CW Network. All other characters are mine)_

Chapter 2: Michael Meets The Kents Part 2

 _Smallville, Kansas:_ Michael sat on the couch as he sat uncomfortably next to Trinity Jean Knight, an FBI agent who was born by the same man who had given him his new identity years ago. Both Trinity & Michael accepted the tea Martha had given them. Michael had recount what KITT had told them about the artificial intelligence that the car had detected.

"So any kids?" Trinity asked as she drank her tea. She then saw a blue blur. She then saw a 3-year-old boy in a blue T-shirt and shorts. She smiled at the boy.

"Is this your son?" She asked bending down to look at the boy at eye level. Jonathan & Martha looked at each other. Martha nodded.

"What's the boy's name?" Michael said. Jonathan smiled.

"Clark, named after Martha's maiden name. We're waiting from Judge Roberson to approve the adoption. When we were presented with him, he had no name or if he had one we weren't told what it was," Jonathan said.

" _Michael this alien artificial intelligence is making itself aware to me its presence. It's in the storm cellar,"_ KITT said. Jonathan looked surprised.

"If you want to know the truth then go," Jonathan said. Trinity, and Michael walked over to the storm cellar. Jonathan unlocked it and they descended down.

They saw an alien ship glowing.

" _Greetings humans. I am The guardian and I am the brain of this ship called the Ark and I sense an artificial intelligence similar to myself. Who created it and why?"_ The voice from the ship spoke.

"It's the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ and it was created by my father Wilton Knight," Trinity spoke.

"I am programmed to recognize your voice, Trinity Jean Knight. Wilton Knight may have been the man who raised you but that is not the man who conceived you," the AI said.

"Who conceived me then guardian," she asked.

" _My creator, Jor-El from a far away world called Krypton travelled To this world in the years 1961 and 1972. The first was a test, but the second was a warning of my home's destruction and to prevent that same cataclysm from befalling Terra,"_ The Guardian said. They all stared in awe.

"What is it you seek?" Michael asked. The Guardian spoke.

 _I must bond with a form of intelligence to protect this world against a ruthless evil that comes from a place like this. This Evil comes to destroy the Last Son Of Krypton," the_ Guardian said. Tendrils of energy reached out from the ship and scanned each human and it picked Michael, but a second tendril imprinted itself onto Jonathan Kent. Michael collapsed as both power and intelligence flooded his body…

 _To be Continued…_


	3. Future

Knight Rider: Rising

( _This story is rated M for Mature. All Knight Rider characters are ©1982-1986;2008-2009 Universal Studios. All Smallville characters &elements are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & The CW Network. All other characters are mine)_

Chapter 3: Future

 _Smallville, Kansas, August 12, 2017:_ Michael woke with a shout. Martha Kent stared at him. "Well look who's up?" She said as she offered him a Mountain Dew from the Fridge. He turned to see a young man with her. "Where am I?" Michael asked as he sat up from the couch and accepted the soda from the young man.

"Smallville, Kansas, but you are in the executive home of Senator Martha Kent," The young man said. "Who are you?" Michael asked. The young man smiled. "I am Clark Kent," the young man said. Michael closed his eyes and when he opened them they were white as _The Guardian_ flooded his brain with current information to get him caught up.

"You're Kal-El of Krypton. I met you in 1989. What year is it?" He asked. He then heard the voice of Trinity Jean Knight.

"It's 2017, and we have a problem, Mike. You remember my brother, Garth? Built an 18-wheeler and stole some missiles for African revolutionary Tsombe Kuna for the Pan Am Liberation Movement back in the 1990's and the man who's face yours was designed after," Trinity said. Michael nodded. "What's going on here," Michael nodded.

"Garth survived going over that cliff in California and went into hiding. Lex Luthor lost his presidential bid but now he's been funding Garth making the man wealthy, wealthier than you are," Clark said. He then motioned for another woman to come forward.

"I'd like to introduce a member of my team. Her name is Chloe Sullivan otherwise known as," Clark said but was then cut off by Trinity.

"Watchtower. The hacker that's been hacking both _LuthorCorp_ & _Knight Industries_ since 2003. She was on the FBI's most wanted list until she aided us in uncovering the company that destroyed KITT. We had to rebuild him so we bought in the original man who built the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ for Wilton Knight. Wilton and a man named Lionel Luthor had built KARR back in the middle to late '80s but when one of Lionel's technicians accidentally misprogrammed KARR, Wilton fired Lionel and Lionel pulled out of the _KARR project,_ and Dr. Charles Graiman was brought in. both men started on _The KITT Project_ taking the body of a Mustang Shelby and modified it creating a state of the art vehicle. Chloe was instrumental in creating KITT's coding to make the car hack proof," Trinity said. Michael smiled.

"Will he remember me?" Michael asked. Chloe smiled. "The one thing I was able to salvage was the _Central Processor Unit_ so I used a state of the art online locker system that _Knight Industries_ created so I stored all of KITT's memories online and his personality was stored online as well. I created with Dr. Graiman a self-replicating shell that worked better than the Molecular Bonded Shell that was used on the 2000 model. KITT was finished programming here at a company that Trinity has a minority stake in, _Knight Industries Technology_. He's waiting outside," Chloe said. Clark, Michael, Senator Kent, Michael and Trinity walked outside to see a black Mustang with a red scanner light imbedded into the hood scanning them. They then saw a man leaning against the machine.

"Michael, so glad to see you," the man said shaking Michael's hand. Michael remembered him from when he was suspended in 1985 by Wilton's daughter Jennifer Knight. Devon Miles had ordered _FLAG_ on hold. "Devon had been killed by terrorists and his niece who bore the same name took over, but I'm CEO of _Knight Industries_. I rebuilt KITT due to new dangers in the world. KITT, meet Michael Knight,"Charles said. Michael walked around the vehicle.

" _Welcome Mr. Knight. I've waited for this moment for you to wake up. If I remember correctly, you were downloaded with an alien artificial intelligence and have been in a coma for some time. In your absence, I have been doing some research on Alexander Luthor, CEO of LuthorCorp. He would like to meet you,"_ KITT finally said. He climbed into the car.

"With Chloe's help we designed either a fingerprint identification software or an Eye scanner. You can also designate another driver if your missing," Charles said. Michael looked at the heads-up display on the windshield and files appeared on The Luthor family. He then heard a phone ring and what appeared was the name _Lionel Luthor_ on the display. He saw a phone symbol and he pressed it to pick it up. He noticed KITT starting a trace on where the phone call was coming from.

"This is Michael Knight. Who is this?" Mike said. He then saw a video image of a man who was believed to be dead.

"Mr. Knight, my name is Lionel Luthor and while I am not native to this reality, I need your help. No, the world needs your help. Your duplicate Garth Knight has teamed with this reality's version of my son, Lex. This merger is a bad deal with unknown consequences for you and Clark. I'd like you, Clark, Senator Kent & Trinity Knight to come to _LuthorCorp_ 's Los Angeles office," Lionel said. Clark leaned in to see the video chat box open with Lionel Luthor.

"Oh, my God," he whispered. Michael motioned for him to climb into the passenger side. Clark climbed in and saw the heads-up display & saw the face of Lionel Luthor, a man who was believed to be dead.

"Hello Kal-El. I'd like you, your mother, Mr. Knight, Trinity Knight to come to Los Angeles to _LuthorCorp._ But not the one native to your reality, but the one native to mine," Lionel said. I have a gift to give to your team, one my doppelgänger screwed up on your end," Lionel said. Chloe leaned in.

"Do you mind if I come along?" She asked. Lionel nodded. "I'm sending someone from our end to cover your team. A man Senator Kent should be aware of. After all she was married to him," Lionel said.

Who would that be, Mr. Luthor?" Mike asked. Martha smiled sadly.

"My husband Jonathan who passed away in 2005," she said sadly. A portal opened and a man entered. Clark climbed out of the passenger side of the car and stared at Jonathan in disbelief.

"Dad!" He said staring at the man in disbelief. He embraced the man.

"I don't know you," Jonathan said. Clark looked at him in disbelief.

"This man did not find your ship," Chloe said. Clark frowned.

"If Jonathan didn't then who did," Clark asked.

" _Lionel Luthor did on that fateful day,"_ KITT said. Clark, Martha & Chloe climbed into the Mustang Shelby.

"How do we get to where you are," Chloe asked.

"I've had my Chloe Sullivan upload a matrix to KITT," Lionel said. KITT was silent for a couple of minutes, and then replied, " _Files received,"_

They saw on the heads-up display a mode switched from _Normal Mode_ to _Pursuit Mode_. The vehicle began to accelerate from 0-100 miles in 5 seconds and the launched and energy surrounded them and they were gone, displaced from one reality to another, one far more sinister than their native one…

 _To Be Continued…_


	4. Future Part 2

Knight Rider: Rising

( _This story is rated M for Mature. All Knight Rider characters are ©1982-1986;2008-2009 Universal Studios. All Smallville characters &elements are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & The CW Network. All other characters are mine)_

Chapter 4: Future part 2

 _Mirror Universe: Thursday May 16, 2013, 8PM._ KITT decelerated to 55 miles as it was dark. With KITT was his driver Michael Knight, Senator Martha Kent, her son Clark Kent, Kal-El of Krypton, and Chloe Sullivan, otherwise known as the cyberhacker _Watchtower_.

" _Restoring manual control to you, Michael,"_ KITT said as they were in Los Angeles, California. It was strangely quiet as no vehicles were being driven. "Bring up any issues we need to be aware of," Michael said. News articles flashed on the windshield and Clark saw one. Michael stared at him.

"We're under a curfew, no cars allowed on the road without a permit. Can we print a permit, KITT?" Clark asked. They then saw a built-in printer print a permit which bore the name _Lionel Luthor, Regent._

"What now? Clark asked.

" _The law dictates that we either hang the permit inside the vehicle or place it on the dash. I would suggest Mr. Kent that you place that permit on the dash as we have police in pursuit of us now,"_ KITT said. He brought up on the heads-up display a black Ferrari with flashing lights on it. The vehicle's headlights and grill were slightly lower than the model of Ferraris was from their native reality, which gave the car an almost frowning expression if the vehicle had a face. KITT scanned the car.

" _Damn. That vehicle has much faster engine which means Pursuit Mode must be engaged,"_ KITT said. Mike pressed the _Pursuit Mode_ button & the vehicle's exterior transformed, giving the vehicle greater speed.

Mike tapped a forward view on the heads-up display to see a roadblock ahead.

"KITT," Mike said. The AI spoke.

 _I see it, Michael, but given our current rate of speed, Turbo Boost is not an option, however we are .2 miles from LuthorCorp. Give me control and I'll get us there,"_ KITT said. Martha leaned forward.

"See what?" She asked.

"Roadblock ahead. We aren't far from _LuthorCorp_. KITT said he can get us there," Mike said. He released the steering wheel and the AI took over. The car took a sharp turn and the saw ahead the LuthorCorp building ahead which bore the symbol of the Planet Krypton engulfed by a capital L.

"Michael Knight to Regent Lionel Luthor. We're coming to you but there's an unmanned security gate. Is there an access code?" Mike asked as they were approaching the building at 80 miles an hour.

"892478 is the security code. It's my wife Lillian's social security number. When you come into the garage, there's a large elevator. Take it up to the 33rd floor. I'll see you there," Lionel said, audio only coming through the car's stereo speakers.

Mike slowed the _Knight Three Thousand_ down as he saw the keyboard pad. He inputted the access code and the keypad lit up green and the gate raised and KITT pulled in. They climbed out and the floor began to rise. "This alternate reality is something else," Clark commented. They then found themselves in an office. On one side of the office was what looked like a car covered by a sheet. On the other side was a desk with Lionel Luthor seated at a desk.

"Welcome to my home. I'm sure you all have questions, but first my gift," Lionel pointed to the car that was covered.

"My Co-Regent Charles Graiman designed a car to enforce the Empire's will, but in a moment of kindness, he programmed the car for the preservation of human life. He was then terminated by Commander Wilton Knight. Charles brought the car to me where I completed programming codes. The car is not active but it's ready to go to your reality," Lionel said. Chloe frowned. She did not like her own reality's Lionel Luthor. She walked over to the car a removed the sheet covering. It was an exact duplicate of KITT.

"May I introduce the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_. He's designed with an AI and the latest offensive weaponry and defensive capabilities that even our KITT doesn't have. It has the same self-replicating skin that both our KITT has as well as yours. But ours also has a force field to protect it even further. But unlike both prototypes that came from your reality this one is programmed to save lives," Lionel said. Mike stared at this man. He had heard stories about, but could not confirm them.

"Who is this car for?" Chloe asked. Lionel smirked.

"Trinity Jean Knight, a woman my world calls the Hybrid. She's a product of both Krypton and Earth. Wilton wanted it to go to her duplicate here, but Trinity Marie Knight is a dominating woman just like Elizabeth Knight," Lionel said.

"What did Elizabeth do here?" Mike asked. Lionel shook his head. "She got Jor-El of Krypton drunk and she raped him which he took the grief and guilt back home. He was killed on our Krypton here," Lionel said.

"Krypton exists here?" Clark asked. Lionel nodded. He brought up a real-time image of the green planet, but this one was cloudier, than the native one that Clark was from. Clark touched the screen. Mike, Chloe, and Martha waited patiently. Lionel smiled.

"Clark, we need to go," Chloe said gently. They climbed in except for Mike.

"Clark, need you to drive KITT because someone has to drive KARR. There should be a voiceprint code imprint system. Chloe, I need you to authorize Clark for the time being until we get home," Mike said. He climbed behind the wheel of KARR. He touched the steering wheel and energy flowed between _the Guardian/_ himself & KARR. The car activated and the engine revved and both vehicles quickly built up speed and a portal opened and they were gone. A minute later a man walked in.

"Do you have their dimensional coordinates?" the younger man asked. Lionel nodded.

"They need all the help they can get," Lionel said. The younger man nodded.

"I'll help them all I can," the man said. Lionel then opened the passageway.

"Thank You Wilton. You do realize this is a one-way trip?" Lionel said. Wilton Knight nodded.

"Garth and Lex will kill that whole team. They need my help," Wilton said.

"Then go!" Lionel said. The man jumped through the dimensional doorway and Wilton Edward Knight, the designer of KARR on this side of the mirror was gone…

 _To Be Continued…_


	5. KARR Part 2

Knight Rider: Rising

( _This story is rated M for Mature. All Knight Rider characters are ©1982-1986;2008-2009 Universal Studios. All_ _Smallville_ _characters &elements are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & The CW Network. All other characters are mine)_

Chapter 5: KARR

The portal opened and KITT with Clark, Martha and Chloe arrived back at Smallville but they had arrived at Smallville High school which had been shut down due to local terrorists bombing the school. _Knight Industries_ had bought the property the school a year ago after the local office had been set up. Clark, Martha and Chloe climbed out of KITT. They saw Trinity Jean Knight and a team of FBI agents walking around the complex.

"What's going on?" Martha asked.

"The Justice League helped us stop the terrorists who were violently protesting the school have been arrested. The FBI were ordered to protect the building. We've also installed charging ports in the gym," Trinity said. She then stared at them and then asked, "Where's Mike?"

"He's coming, with a gift," Martha said. Trinity raised an eyebrow.

"A gift? From Lionel? I'll believe it when I see it," She said. They then heard a voice behind them.

"You will believe it," spoke a voice that Trinity knew from her past. The man who was her adopted father, a man Elizabeth Knight had kept hidden from him. But eventually Wilton discovered her and raised her to be a woman worthy of the name Knight, but she also bore the scars of a rape by her brother Garth. Garth had fled from the USA and ended up in Africa and killed an African councilman but he had befriended Tsombe Kuna, leader of the _Pan-African Liberation Movement_. The General and Commander of _PALM_ had funded _Goliath_ , an 18-wheeler in the 1990's and had nearly destroyed KITT, Trinity had learned from FBI files.

She embraced the younger version of her father. They then felt the gush of wind and another Mustang Shelby came through with Mike behind the wheel.

"Hey guys," he said closing the door. Trinity started walking around the car. She then noted the license plates which read _Knight-1,_ not _KARR._ The portal closed and the winds died down. Trinity then saw the scanner wasn't on.

"Why isn't KARR active?" She asked. Wilton walked up behind her.

"That's because the system isn't active. To do that you simply have to turn it on," He then placed his hand on a hand reader. The heads-up display lit up with his handprint. Then he imputed a code on a keypad and the dash lit up. He then climbed out.

" _I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot. How may I serve you,"_ the mechanical sounding voice said. The car then began downloading data from a Kryptonian artifact. The vehicle then spoke.

" _Upgrades complete,"_ KARR said. KARR began to scan and detect another vehicle with the same nano-skin.

" _I am detecting a vehicle with the same nanotechnology and skin traveling nearby,"_ KARR said.

"It's probably KITT," Clark said. KITT answered with a negative response.

" _No, but it's huge, like a large truck, with its tractor and trailer shielded by lead. There is no way to scan the vehicle but I'm scanning radiation emitting from the rig,"_ KITT said. Mike climbed into KITT. Trinity moved toward KITT, but Wilton stopped her.

"My daughter, you have a vehicle from my reality. I can see why my double here gave his name to you," Wilton said. She had anger in her eyes.

"Why is that?" She asked. He smiled.

"Your just like him. You want to make a difference. Take KARR and make a difference," Wilton said opening the drivers side door. She climbed into the vehicle.

" _Human integration System active. Welcome Kryptonian,"_ KARR said. The window lowered.

"KARR is a part of you and you're a part of him. Go stop Garth and bring him to justice," Wilton said. The two vehicles took off…

 _To Be Continued.._


	6. Garth

Knight Rider: Rising

( _This story is rated M for Mature. All Knight Rider characters are ©1982-1986;2008-2009 Universal Studios. All_ _Smallville_ _characters &elements are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 DC Entertainment & The CW Network. All other characters are mine)_

Chapter 6: Garth

The Grey colored 18-wheeler tore through Metropolis and was carrying Kryptonite in its trailer and bore 2 people in the truck's cab. One was a criminal on the run, Garth Wilton Knight, the estranged son of Wilton Knight and the other was Lex Luthor, the son of deceased businessman Lionel Luthor. During the event that surrounded the coming of the alien known as Darkseid, Lex had _LexCorp_ 's lawyers had arranged bail for Garth, who was Trinity, and Jennifer Knight's brother. Lex stared at Garth who was driving the rig.

"I don't see why we need this meteor rocks, Lex" Garth said.

"Superman will come for us and we need to be ready," Lex said. Garth smirked as he glanced at Lex then refocused on the road. They were hauling the Kryptonite to _luthorCorp_ headquarters to prepare a weapon.

"We have another problem. The man named Michael Knight had another identity as Michael Long, a vet of the Afghanistan and Syrian wars. He becomes a cop and after a botched undercover sting he's left for nearly dead. My father rescues him and he's been a part of the _Foundation_ for the last few years. If Superman and my twin joined up then we have trouble," Garth said. They pulled up to the garage that bore the LuthorCorp logo. Garth flashed an ID at the guard. The guard waved them through and the rig rolled through and they stopped on an elevator. Lex motioned for the team of scientists began to unload the Kryptonite.

"What are we building here, Lex?" Garth asked. Frustration came through his voice.

Lex smiled at him. "We're building a time machine and using the radiation from the meteorite fragments to power it. We'll send both Superman and Michael Knight to a point into time. They won't bother us anymore," Lex said smugly. Lex smiled. He had read of Superman coming from the doomed planet Krypton and he had hoped to send his enemy to the past, considering Superman was the reason he lost a second Presidential run. Superman and a reporter named Clark Kent who had reported lex's connections to a gang known as _Inter-gang_. He then stared at his tech team.

"Carlos, is it up?" Lex asked the lead tech. Carlos Sinclair smiled at him. "Yes, Mr. Luthor. We're running final check now," he said. "How long?" Garth asked.

"10 minutes, Mr. Knight," Carlos said.

"Better make it 5 minutes, Mr. Sinclair because our adversaries are coming," Lex said noting two dots on the radar coming fast.

Michael stared at KARR as the vehicle was traveling at 90 miles an hour. Clark and KITT was not far behind. "What's going on," Mike asked as he stared at a graph the popped up on the heads-up display.

" _That's Chronal energy being created by a time displacement device,"_ KARR said. The car scanned each wave.

"What will these energy waves do to the world," Mike wanted to know. The Guardian spoke as a visual of the symbol of the House of El came up.

" _ **They will rip all of reality apart, unless if we stop it at the source. You and Kal-El must stop it,"**_ the guardian voice said.

"Can we survive it?" Mike asked. The guardian scanned KARR & KITT in a nanosecond.

" _ **Affirmative, Michael Knight. Allow me to infiltrate this car's AI and I can insure our survival through the timestream,"**_ the guardian said. Mike pressed down harder on the accelerator and the speed went up a notch.

Clark stared at KITT as he had quickly changed into his Superman costume. He was indeed thankful for Tess Mercer wiping Lex's memories before she died at Lex's hands. Clark had personally buried her after finding her body dumped near _the Daily Planet_ building. Clark had taken the body to the old Kent Farm and buried it next to Jor-El's grave.

"What is that, KITT?" He asked as he tossed his glasses near his civilian clothes which were in the passenger seat of the car.

" _Displacement energy waves. I have been monitoring KARR & Mike's internal communications and a third AI and we have to penetrate the energy waves before this energy destroys all of reality," _KITT said as he was on _auto cruise mode. Clark switched to Pursuit Mode_ and he too picked up speed to match the speed of Mike and KARR.

"Mike this is Clark. KITT & I am catching up to you. KARR is from a different reality so you could traverse the time spectrum more easily," Clark said.

"Will you and KITT make it through?" Mike asked, his voice coming through scratchy due to the dimensional energy all around them.

"Yes, but we might end up in different time periods," Clark said. He opened the roof of the car. Mike stared at them.

"What is he doing?" Mike asked.

" _He's doing the one thing on the Last Son Of Krypton would do. He's insuring that Earth doesn't go the way of Krypton,"_ the Guardian said. They saw the Man of steel launch himself into the air and he penetrated the time displacement wave. Mike shielded his eyes from blinding light. In an instant Mike, KARR, Clark and KITT were gone.

 _Interlude: Lex stared at the shattered time displacement device as the MCU and the Metropolis Police Department came in with Trinity Knight and FBI agents in tow._

" _FBI! Your all under arrest! Hands on your head where I can see them!" She yelled. Garth tried to run but FBI and MCU officers blocked his way to Goliath._

" _I'll never surrender to you bitch!" He screamed, charging at his sister. She kicked him in the face._

" _Garth Wilton Knight, you are under arrest for the murder of an agent of the FBI, and Mr. Luthor is under arrest for the murder of the Last Son Of Krypton," Trinity said. Lex smirked._

" _I'll be out before the ink dries, you arrogant bitch," Lex said. She slapped him so hard he was knocked out. She stared at Curtis Sinclair._

"Can you tell me what happened," she asked. Curtis smiled.

"Their not dead just merely displaced," he said as officers handcuffed him.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"Not where, Miss Knight, but when," he answered.

 _To be Continued…_


End file.
